


Raising Hope

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke prompt: “It took me 63 days to find you and this is the thanks I get.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising Hope

Bellamy traverses through the woods his eyes peeled for any sight of those familiar blonde curls. A harsh sigh blowing out of his lips, Bellamy runs a hand through his hair tiredly wondering if maybe he had made a mistake by going off by himself to find Clarke.

Nobody at camp knew that he had left. One day in the middle of the night all those months ago Bellamy had woken up from yet another nightmare and it was at that moment that he had decided to go off in an effort to find his co-leader. But it seemed like Clarke didn’t want to be found.

No matter how much Bellamy searched for her, he kept coming up short. Bellamy was losing hope. He wanted to find Clarke and bring her back home but if she didn’t want to be found then there was nothing he could do, except wait for her to come back to him.

Letting out another ragged breath Bellamy ruffles his hair and looks around the green trees before turning and starting to make his way back to camp. As he walks  Bellamy pays no attention to his surroundings instead focusing on the thought that he was going to have to go back and dash everyone’s hopes. Even if no knew that he had gone he knew that they would have figured it out by now. Everyone at camp wanted Clarke back as much as he did, and he was going to have to ruin their dreams.

Angrily kicking a stick that was in his way, Bellamy’s eyes widen and a yell that he would call manly but Octavia would say sounded like a kitten’s escapes from his mouth as his foot gets caught in something and he’s dragged up into the air.  

Hanging upside down Bellamy can just barely make out the shoes of someone as he was more focused on trying to control his breathing. He was trying to stop the memories from coming flooding back. The memories of being hung upside down as his blood slowly got drained.

Within a few minutes Bellamy is calmer and he’s able to look up higher only to be met with a very familiar face. Before he can stop himself he blurts out, “It took me 63 days to find you and this is the thanks I get.”

Standing before him with a smirk on her face was none other than Clarke. Before he can help himself Bellamy has a grin growing on his face.  That stupid grin still stuck on his face Bellamy asks, “You plan on letting me down anytime soon princess?”

“I rather like you as my prisoner but if you insist I guess I could set you free.”

Clarke disappears for a minute to cut the rope that was holding Bellamy up. WIth a crash he tumbles to the ground landing in a heap of twisted limbs. Clarke laughs at the sight of a struggling Bellamy before she walks over to him and bends down cutting the rope from around his foot.

With Clarke’s face a mere 6 inches away from his Bellamy is able to study it carefully. He’s checking for any sort of distress or unease but she seems fine. Her cheeks are slightly sunken and her lips are chapped but other than that Clarke looks perfectly healthy.

Bellamy reaches a hand out cupping Clarke’s cheek. She leans into his touch slightly before pulling away saying, “I’m not coming back Bellamy. You should go back to camp.”

His eyes widen and he hoarsely croaks out, “You knew I was looking for you?”

Clarke’s cheeks flush pink and she turns her gaze away from Bellamy hiding behind the curtain of her hair. She busies herself with coiling the leftover rope from her trap instead of looking at Bellamy.

Bellamy wasn’t going to let her off that easily though and he places a hand on her shoulder asking, “Clarke have you known that I was looking for you?”

Letting out a soft sigh Clarke turns back around to look at the curly haired man that she had come to care so much about. She runs a hand through her tangled curls before eventually saying, “Yes, I know you’ve been looking for me. I’ve been keeping away from you though.”

Bellamy pulls away from Clarke immediately, slightly hurt by her words. Pushing himself up from the ground he walks away from her trying to cope with the fact that she had been avoiding him. Clarke watches him from the corner of her eye waiting to see what he’ll do next.

Bellamy though didn’t feel anything. If Clarke wanted to ignore him then so be it. He was done waiting for her. With a harsh sigh he turns to her spitting out, “I see, princess. Well I’ll just get out of your way then. I can see that you still need some time away from me.”

“Bellamy, that’s not it…” Bellamy doesn’t listen though and just starts to stalk away, his footsteps heavy as he leaves Clarke behind.

Breath catching in her throat Clarke wants him to stop, wants him to stay by her side. Instead she sits on the ground, wringing her hands as she watches him walk away. Bellamy’s eyes flutter shut as he realizes that Clarke wasn’t going to call after him. After everything they had been through together, she was just going to let him leave again.

“Bellamy, wait!”

Clarke springs up from the ground and jogs over to Bellamy. She wasn’t going to let him go this easily. Last time she had been the one to leave and he had let her but this time Clarke was going to hold on tightly and never let go.

A relieved sigh falling from his lips Bellamy turns around to face Clarke, arms crossed and a stern look on his face. He wasn’t going to let her off this easily. Clarke would have to really mean whatever she has to say.

With Bellamy standing in front of her so intimidatingly Clarke feels small and frankly slightly nervous. She had really hurt Bellamy with her words and it was going to take a lot to make him forgive her.

“I’m sorry for avoiding you Bellamy. I just couldn’t handle seeing your face. It would’ve made me want to go back with you and I wasn’t ready to do that.”

“Clarke, please just come back. It’s been 2 months since you’ve left.  Everyone misses you.”

Clarke’s face hardens and there’s a bitterness to her voice that Bellamy’s never heard before when she replies, “I’m sure Jasper is still pissed off at me.”

Sighing softly Bellamy steps closer to Clarke and tucks a hand under her chin tilting her face up to look at his. Clarke’s eyes sparkled with something he couldn’t quite identify but he ignores it.

“Jasper is coming to terms with what had to be done. He doesn’t hate you Clarke. He’s just upset and he will come to understand that we had to do it. Now for I’m going to ask for the final time, please come home. Your mom misses you. Raven misses you. I miss you.”

“Okay, you win Bellamy. I’ll go back with you.

Bellamy grins before slipping his hand into Clarke’s hair, Bellamy cups the back of her neck and pulls her into him. Clarke is surprised only for a second before she melts into the only human contact she’s had for the past two months. Her hands come up to grip at Bellamy’s shirt as she buries her face deeper into his shoulder.

The two stand there for who knows how long before Bellamy pulls away, a soft smile etched on his face. He lets his hand drop to Clarke’s and laces their fingers together holding on tightly.

“Now let’s get you back to our family.”

Clarke grins gingerly before squeezing Bellamy’s fingers tightly and nodding. The two start to make their way back to camp and the only thought on Bellamy’s mind is how he doesn’t have to give anyone bad news. Instead he was bringing home the one person they had all missed immensely.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
